Lonely
by LoveroftheMyst
Summary: Rating subject to change. Naraku and Sesshoumaru were alone... Gah just read it if you wanna know!


Hey guys. This is my first fic on this account. And yeah. This is my first attempt at a yaoi. Naraku/Sesshoumaru pairing. Hoot. Anyway, here we go!  
  
Warnings: Um... Yaoi. Possibly lemon, if I get reviews. Um... there's probably going to be some language, nothing big. Info: "" is speaking, is Naraku's thoughts, is Sesshoumaru's thoughts. Things you should know: The Jewel of Four Souls has been completed; By Naraku. With that he wished himself full youkai. After becoming full youkai, he slaughtered Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, sparring only Kagome. He simply wounded her severely, and held her captive until she finally passed away. Sorri, please don't flame me for that! I just don't feel like putting them in the story, and if they were alive, they'd have to be in it because Inuyasha would have to fight Naraku and Sesshoumaru, because that's just how it always is. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Both cunning, both strong, both once drawn together by sharing the same goal; killing Inuyasha.  
  
Yet after Naraku succeed in that, Sesshoumaru had nothing left. No reason to be cruel, no reason to hate.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Naraku, cold, cruel. Bonded together in evil, forever, forever.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down a dusty road, the sun no longer visible having sunk into the horizon, leaving now only the soft peach glow.  
  
Rin was gone; grown up, married. Jaken killed. He was alone.  
  
Alone.  
  
That word ate at his soul, his mind.  
  
Though his heart icy, he had a certain longing for company, he longed for someone to talk to, someone to hold, someone to love...  
  
Sesshoumaru growled softly, trying to push the thoughts that had haunted him for so long out of his mind.  
  
A soft wind blew, carrying laughter of little children from the near by village.  
  
Sesshoumaru grimaced.  
  
'Worthless humans... They should parish. Cease living... Yet why does their laughter faze me so? Why does it bother me...' He thought.  
  
Sighing, he sat down on a tree stump, trying to figure out why the laughter bothered him.  
  
'Why do I feel so incomplete? Why is this emptiness inside me? It's never been there before, so why does it come now?'  
  
He shook his head, putting a finger to his brow, and closed his eyes, deep in thought.  
  
A soft rustle behind him made his eyes open quickly, and he jumped up, drawing from its sheath a sword he had stolen from a gang of demon thieves.  
  
"Who goes there?" He called into the darkness. "Show your self, I command you!"  
  
The wind picked up and died down. 'Nothing...' He thought, sitting down again.  
  
Miles away, sitting in his castle, Naraku watched a few birds scatter at the sound of thunder.  
  
He too, alone.  
  
For a while he had found himself looking to lost travelers for company, keeping them as pets until they grew boring, then with a sort of sadness in his eyes, he'd slaughter them, only to cry afterwards.  
  
(A/N: Yes that's right, Naraku does cry too! He's only human, er, demon. Whatever! Back to the story)  
  
Over the years, he had grown soft.  
  
He no longer took pleasure in the suffering of others, no longer tortured people just to hear their screams.  
  
He now spent most of his time alone in his castle, waiting, yearning for a companion.  
  
And there they waited; alone, the both of them.  
  
Waiting for someone.  
  
Anyone.  
  
Alone.  
  
Days later, Sesshoumaru still found himself wandering, Naraku still waiting.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked along a new road, one deep in a forest, he had been walking for days.  
  
His mind numb, only commanding two things; breathe, walk. Walking. Walking. Until he finally came upon a place. A strangely familiar scented place.  
  
Naraku looked out the window again, to see a long, blue-silver haired demon standing there.  
  
'Sesshoumaru.' He thought, recognizing him instantly.  
  
Naraku stood, tying his kimono top shut tightly, and walked out of the room, into the hallway where the door was.  
  
Walking to the door, Naraku slid it open and stepped out, sliding it shut behind him.  
  
And there they stood, staring at each other.  
  
A shiver ran down their spines as they gazed at each other.  
  
Finally, Naraku stepped forward, Sesshoumaru stepping forward as well, and soon they were face to face with one another.  
  
"Naraku," Sesshoumaru acknowledged him, nodding.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Naraku said, a bit in awe of Sesshoumaru's.... Beauty.  
  
Naraku's gaze was transfixed on Sesshoumaru's hair, the way the wind blew his hair into his face, his cold eyes...  
  
What am I doing? I'm not like that... But why can't I take my eyes off of him?   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku for a few moments, not knowing what to say after that. "Naraku, is something the matter with you?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, no," Naraku said, his cheeks turning slightly red, despite his efforts against it. "I was just... Thinking..."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, noticing the tint of red added to Naraku's pale skin. "Oh. All right..."  
  
"Would you like to come inside?"  
  
"Oh? Sure, yes, that would be nice, thank you."  
  
Naraku nodded and led the way back to his castle.  
  
Once inside, the silence crept back as 5 minutes of staring was exchanged before Naraku spoke up.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you look a bit tired... How long have you been wandering?"  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice a change in Naraku. He seemed different, caring almost.  
  
"Days... Weeks, perhaps, I have lost count."  
  
Naraku nodded, "Well, if you'd like to rest, you may stay here with me for a while. I'm sure it'd do you good, and I wouldn't mind the company."  
  
Sesshoumaru gaped at Naraku's hospitality. "I'm sure I would only be a bother to you," he said. Yes! I'd love to! I need rest, I need comfort, thank you! Thank you, Naraku! I am forever in your debt.  
  
Naraku shook his head, smiling, "No, no, I insist. Please, stay."  
  
Sesshoumaru managed a nod, truly in shock. It's amazing how much he has changed...  
  
After gazing at Naraku for a moment, Sesshoumaru blinked a few times, not wanting Naraku to notice. He hadn't.  
  
"It's so beautiful here, don't you agree?" Naraku said as he looked out the window, then turned back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes. With the cherry trees blossoming, it looks like a painting."  
  
Naraku smiled a bit, "Beautiful yet lonely... So lonely... So lonely..."  
  
Sesshoumaru's gaze fell onto Naraku again.  
  
Naraku looked up, a soft smile on his lips.  
  
"Why do you smile, Naraku?"  
  
Naraku shook his head, his smile fading.  
  
"I-I'm not sure..."  
  
Why do I have this feeling? Why must I stare at him as I do? Why...   
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice Naraku staring at him.  
  
He couldn't stand the silence, and he needed to rest.  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I feel a bit drowsy, would you be upset if I went and rested a bit?"  
  
Naraku shook his head, standing up from the floor he and Sesshoumaru had sat on.  
  
"No, not at all. Go ahead, rest. I'll show you to your room."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and followed Naraku as he walked from the room.  
  
They walked in silence until Naraku stopped at a door, opening it.  
  
"I pray you find this room comfortable, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
And with a smile and a nod, Naraku walked off leaving Sesshoumaru to his room, where he walked to the bed, took off his sandals, and fell into a somber sleep. 


End file.
